Hatchery (episode)
The Enterprise finds a derelict Xindi-Insectoid ship carrying a cache of unhatched eggs. Summary Teaser ''Enterprise'' is orbiting an uninhabited planet en route to Azati Prime. They discover a derelict Xindi-Insectoid ship on the surface. Interested in finding out more about their technology, Captain Archer sends down an away team in a shuttlepod. Act One On the Xindi ship, they discover that all the crew are already dead, and that there is no atmosphere. In EV suits, the Enterprise crew members explore the ship. They find no discernable bridge, only access terminals scattered around the ship. This corresponds with what they've already discovered about the de-centralised nature of the Insectoid government and hierarchy. Investigating further, they discover an intact Xindi-Insectoid shuttle, which they take back to Enterprise. The away team then find an active power source, and localize it to a pressurized room, with breathable air. Inside, they find a room filled with eggs – a hatchery. Captain Archer inspects one of the eggs, and one of the tendrils attached to it squirts him with some substance. He is taken back to the ship. Dr. Phlox looks the Captain over, and finds that it was only a mild neuro-toxin, and that there was no permenant damage. Back on the Xindi ship, the crew discover that the life support systems have only a few days of power left. If they fail, the eggs will all die. On Enterprise, Archer calls Commander Tucker and Sub-Commander T'Pol to his ready room, and tells them to prepare to help power up the derelict ship so the eggs don't die. Trip objects strongly, claiming that the longer they stay near the planet, the more likely that they'll be discovered by another Xindi ship. However, Archer is adament that they should try to preserve the lives of the baby Xindi. Act Two The Enterprise crew have spent the past two days on the derelict ship, trying to power it up, but nothing is working. Archer is getting more and more annoyed by each failure by his crew. Then he has an idea. On Enterprise, he orders that enough antimatter be sent down to the planet to re-start the Xindi ship's engines. He then goes back down to the planet. T'Pol is against the idea, and tells Trip to hold back the supplying of the antimatter until she has had a word with the Captain. On the derelict ship, T'Pol confronts Archer about their low antimatter reserves, and how much of a strain giving a third of their antimatter to the damaged ship would put on Enterprise. Archer absorbs this information, but still insists that the antimatter is transferred. T'Pol bluntly refuses, at which point Archer relieves her of her post, and orders Major Hayes to escort her back to Enterprise and confine her to her quarters. Act Three Major Hayes and Lieutenant Reed discuss Xindi ship tactics, and Hayes discovers a weak spot in the Xindi ship's shield where two torpedos could knock out their engines. Reed is impressed. Learning of T'Pol's insubordination, Trip visits her in her quarters, after having fooled Corporal Chang into letting him in to see her. She convinces Trip that the Captain is acting irrationally, and is jepordizing the mission. Trip is wary about confronting the Captain over this matter, because he could be sent to his quarters as well. On the bridge, Lieutenant Reed is in command, when a Xindi-Insectoid scoutship arrives, fires on Enterprise, and attempts to escape. Reed decides to put Hayes's plan into action, and fires at the vulnerable section of the ship. The Xindi ship is destroyed. Archer arrives on the bridge, and is angred because Reed destroyed the ship. He relieves him of his post, and confines him to his quarters too. Captain Archer puts Major Hayes in command of Enterprise, and has posted MACOs all over the ship. He then orders Ensign Sato to send out a distress call. Once this is done, he goes to the shuttlebay and starts loading the antimatter into one of the shuttlepods. Trip and Dr. Phlox enter, and try to make the Captain go to sickbay for an examination. He refuses, and forces them to leave under the threat of a MACO. Phlox had used his medical scanner secretly, to discover if anything is wrong with the Captain. In sickbay, Phlox and Trip find out that there is nothing visably wrong with the Captain, much to Trip's shock. However, Trip is not convinced, and begins to plan to take over the ship. Back at the derelict ship, The Captain and other co-workers witness the eggs growing bigger... Act Four Getting past T'Pol's guard again, this time with help from Reed, they release T'Pol, and begin their little insurrection. Firstly, they take over the armory, and retrieve some more phase pistols. Then, Trip and another crewmember transport to the surface to confront the Captain. Reed and T'Pol, with a few loyal crew members, attempt to get to the bridge. On the bridge, Hayes discovers that Chang has been incapacitated, and that T'Pol has escaped. A second later, the mutaneers burst onto the bridge, startling everyone. There's a standoff between Hayes, Reed, T'Pol and another MACO. Travis Mayweather siezes an opportunity and grapples with Hayes on the floor. The situation is quickly resolved, and the MACOs are secured in their quarters. On the derelict ship, Trip confronts the Captain, and discovers him covered in Xindi hatchlings. He doesn't appear worried or injured, but Trip has to shoot him, to get him to come back to the ship. Back on Enterprise, Archer is put through the main scanning chamber in sickbay, and Phlox discovers that the Captain had been "reverse-imprinted" with the Xindi eggs, by the substance that was squirted onto him. Subconsciously, he had been caring for the Xindi babies, to the exclusion of everything else. Phlox is able to reverse the effect, and, after retrieving the antimatter, the Enterprise continues on its course to Azati Prime. Background Information *The Xindi-Insectoid shuttle would later be used in ENT: "Azati Prime". Links and References Guest Stars * Daniel Dae Kim as Chang * Sean McGowan as Hawkins * Steven Culp as J. Hayes Co-Stars * Paul Eliopoulos as Crewman #1 * Duncan K. Fraser as Walsh (uncredited) * Jason Collins as MACO Soldier #1 (uncredited) * Kevin Derr as Kelly (MACO Soldier #2 - uncredited) *Dorenda Moore as S. Money (MACO Soldier #3 - uncredited) * Justin Sundquist as MACO Soldier #4 (uncredited) References West Point Category:ENT episodes de:Brutstätte nl:Hatchery (aflevering)